


New Moon

by Marcie1136



Series: Can We Talk? Tommy and Tubbo !Fluff! Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcie1136/pseuds/Marcie1136
Summary: Tubbo realizes that Tommy is far more clingier than he thought.
Relationships: Platonic :) - Relationship
Series: Can We Talk? Tommy and Tubbo !Fluff! Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	New Moon

Tubbo smiled. He loved the sky late at night. It was so bright and colorful, spotted with twinkling lights and shades of purple. The moon was nonexistent that night, a new moon, but it just proved to make the stars more beautiful. 

He also enjoyed the calmness the night brought with it. Everything was silent, except for the nocturnal beasts of course. But the animals made the whole experience livelier by adding that sense of company. 

“Can we talk?”

He was surprised to hear a sudden voice from behind him. He hadn’t even noticed a presence. 

Tubbo turned to see Tommy standing timidly next to him. Tubbo nodded and Tommy laid down in the grass, flat on his back. 

“Can’t sleep?” Tommy asked after a moment. 

“More like I don’t want to.”

Tommy nodded to himself. “Yeah, me too.”

Tubbo rolled onto his side, facing Tommy. “What are you hiding from?”

Tommy frowned. “I’m not sure. For some reason, part of me is just... not all here.”

Tubbo smiled. “You sure it’s not an epiphany waiting to happen?”

Tommy laughed. “I don’t know, maybe. Maybe.”

Tubbo frowned as he noticed that dark circles on his frighteningly pale skin. 

“Are you feeling well?” Tubbo asked him, concerned. 

“Not really. I’m very stressed out. Don’t ask me why, because I couldn't tell you.”

”Maybe you should get some rest. You look like you need it.”

Tommy sighed. ”Fine. But I want to stay out here for just a bit longer.”

Tubbo smiled, leaning his head on Tommy’s shoulder and wrapping his arm across Tommy’s torso. 

Almost immediately, Tubbo felt Tommy wrap an arm around him protectively. Tubbo was a little surprised. Tommy wasn’t usually a cuddly person. Sure, he'd let Tubbo lean on him and hug him as much as he wanted, but Tommy rarely did it back.

And that’s when he realized just what Tommy was thinking about. 

“You’re worried about our argument.”

Tommy shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Tubbo chuckled. “Tommy, that was the pettiest argument in the world! It’s not going to ruin our friendship.”

“You just seemed really upset with me.”

Tubbo’s features softened. “Well, I was, but in the long run, it doesn’t matter. We’re still best friends no matter what, right?”

Tommy smiled, hugging Tubbo closer. “Best friends no matter what.”


End file.
